The day the Trinity went to School
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: Sora gets a phone call from school asking him to go back. He, Donald and Goofy get their things and head off. Now they have to get through a day at Heartless Elementry suffering through lessons, teachers, elevators, the headmaster, ghosts and each other.


**Here's a humours little story me and Miko (Meeko) wrote when we were bored and it turned out great! So I decied to put it up here but wether it's good or not is up to you ;)  
Hope you like it**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway what-so-ever! It belongs to SquareEnix. I don't own any Characters and Blah Blah Blah ect**

**Okayzer on with the fic!**

**Note: The characters in this story are based on Kingdom Hearts I **

* * *

**The Day the Trinity went to School**  
_Written by Xiao Tanaka and Miko Gemstone (Meeko's new name)_

Key  
"Speaking"  
_Thoughts/Sounds/ect_

* * *

**Late one evening...At Sora's house**

_-Ring!- -Ring!-_

Sora groaned and dragged himself outta bed and went downstaris and answered the phone. To his despair

"'Ello?" asked Sora

"Is this Sora Sheldon Blueit?" asked the voice at the end of the phone. It was the school!

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Sora blushed, oblivouly embarrsed and said shyly "I'd appreciate just Sora"

"Well after almost killing the headmaster, we decided to invite you back" said the School

Sora rolled his eyes unenthusiastically "I'm overjoyed...but did you have to all at two in the morning?" he asked

"Yes we did, cause you start today!" snapped the School

Sora, suddenly got exited "Oh goodie! Can I bring some friends?" he asked

"But of course" said the School "Come at 8:50 am. School starts at 9:00"

Sora gave a yawn "Ok, I'll see you then" He hangs up and wanders off to bed thinking '_how much fun he shall have tomorrow' _"Hahahahahaha!" laughed Sora, evilly as he crawled into bed

"Shut up, up there!" yelled Donald, from his downstairs bedroom, underneath Sora's

"Ok" said Sora, and fell asleep

**The Next Morning...**

Sora yawned and rolled over to looked at the clock. It read 6:00 am. Sora slowly driffted of to sleep again. But Goofy barged into the room and woke Sora up again

"Morning!" exclaimed Goofy, cheerfully

Sora groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Goofy just pulled the covers off him. Sora, now grumbling, got out of bed, picked up a bucket of water and threw it at Goofy.

"Stop it with your 'Waking up calls'!" snapped Sora

Donald walked into the room, he had a brick on his head and look grumpy. He walked past a soaking wet Goofy and went up to Sora

"Don't worry he did that to me!" snapped Donald

Sora blinked at Donald and stared at the Brick on his head. After a pause, Sora finally asked "Why is there brick on your head?"

"It was my wake up call" Donald sighed "Think yourself lucky..."

After Goofy had changed his clothes (Cuz Sora soaked the other ones), Donald had got the brick off his head and Sora had bothered to get dressed. They all headed downstairs to the kitchen where Kairi was.

"I made pancakes" smiled Kairi

After the Trio had scoffed down their breakfast all down and are given there lunch boxes. They ran off to get they're things ready.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Goofy

Donald bounced, and said in an unsualy happy voice, on Sora's bed "Roadtrip! Roadtrip!"

"Ok!" grined Goofy

"Yeah...Roadtrip..." muttered Sora, under his breath

At 9: 00am the Bus arrived at the house. Sora and his friends waved goodbye to Kairi and got onboard the Bus. When they we're on it they notcied a sign...and what it read horrifed the three friends.

"**_HEARTLESS ELEMENTERY!_**" they exclaimed at once

The doors suddenly closed behind them. They all ran and spalt against the door, hinking it had still been open. Relising it's hopeless to escape, they turned round to see every heartless they have ever comes across. They gluped and took they're seats as white as ghosts.

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't you dare start that!"

* * *

**Later...**

They arrive at school.And all the Heartless and the trio got off the bus and walked over to the front doors of a huge building. A man walked over to the Trio.

"Your class is room 56 on the 80 floor. And the elevator isn't working" said the Man

Donald looked shocked "Room 56 on the 80th floor!"

"Can't we have room 20 on the 1st floor?" asked Sora

"Why are we here?" asked Goofy

Donald rolled his eyes "I told you. We're going on a roadtrip" he paused then said "But it's into a ladder trip!"

"We'd better get going" sighed Sora. Goofy nodded and Donald shrugged.

And so they made there way to the 80th floor. About halfway there they started chatting still walking.

"Can't we magic ourselves up?" Donald asked. Looking worn out

Sora looked annoyed at Donald "Well your the magian you do it!" he snapped

"Ok" said Donald and with that he disappeared with a wave of his staff.

Sora, automaticly exploded and shouted angryly about Donald "OH! YOU LITTLE GOLDFISH AND SAUSAGES! IF I GET YOU I WILL THROW OUT THE WINDOW!"

"Now, now, don't get upset" Goofy said, trying to calm Sora down

Sora gave a scream of annoynce and flung himself out of the nearest window there was

"Now that was silly" said Goofy looking out of the window and watching Sora fall to the ground

"You have to start again now! Oh well" he gave a shrug and contiued walking

* * *

**Sooner or later...they all make it to their Classroom. All that for registion...**

"Be seated class" said the Male Teacher

Goofy rasied his hand

"Put your hand down" said the Teacher

Goofy, with his hand still in the air, said puzzledly "Well, everybody seems to do it..."

"Put your hand down!" snapped the Teacher

Goofy, who decied to be rebilous today said "No"

"TO THE NAUTY CORNER AND WEAR THIS HAT!" bellowed the Teacher and with that he stomped over to Goofy and he shoved a hat into Goofy's hand and pointed to a coner of the room

Goofy stared at the hat which had 'Dodo' written on it "Good thing I can't read" he said and when to the corner. Meanwhile the Teacher was calling out the register.

A/N: _-here- _means they're there

Air Soldier _-here-_

Bouncywild _-here-_

Gargoyle _-here-_

Large Body _-here-_

Pirate _-here-_

Powerwild _-here-_

Rare Truffle _-here-_

Screwdriver _-here-_

Shadow _-here-_

Soldier _-here-_

Trickmaster _-here-_

"_-cough- _boring _-cough-_" Donald said. Sora gave a snort of laughter

"Sora?" asked the Teacher

Sora, who was trying not to laugh at Donald, said "Hee- Here!"

"Goofy's here..." said the Teacher

Goofy looked offended "I could've answered!" he proteseted

"Shush!" snapped the Teacher

With a sigh Goofy replied "Fine..."

"Donald?" asked the Teacher

"I'm not here, I'm just present at the required time-frame" grinned Donald

Sora and Goofy fell off there chairs laughing.

"Now the register is taken" said the Teacher, glareing at the Trio "The 'Trinity' must go to art. The rest of you have english!"

All Heartless and the Trinity sat there for a minute

"Well get going!" shouted the Teacher

And they all scampered off

* * *

**Later...**

Sora and his friends stood together in one of the many landings and started decieding where to go

"Art" Donald started, reading a map of the school "it says here, is room 1026"

The Trio all sighed deeply and made their way up the stairs to Art. They got there 10 minuets late.

"Afternoon boys" said the female Art Teacher

Sora was panting like mad from climbing up the stairs. So all he could say was "Ugh, ugh..."

"Now you say hello" the Art Teacher said, calmly

"Ugh..." came the tried replie

The Art Teacher sighed "Nevermind...Go and get yourselves aprons and paint and paint anything you like!" she explained

"Yay" cheered Sora

Goofy painted himself

Donald painted his nephews being tied up

And Sora gets paint everywhere but not on the paper. He got it on the windows, the teacher. And the teacher was not pleased

"GET OUT AND COPY FROM BOOKS!" bellowed the Art Teacher to Sora

"But I don't like books" said Sora

When the Art Teacher heard that remark, she fell back in a faint. "I'm going, I'm going!" Sora said, heading for the door

"What's ar--" started Donald, who had got up from his chair

_RIIIIIIING!_ went the bell

"_--_Next lesson?" finished Donald. In an unenthusiastic voice as he and his friends left the Art room and entered the landing

Sora checked his timetable "Swimming" he answered

"Seeing as we can magically fly" Goofy said "Let's just jump out the window and glide to the ground"

The others considered this. And after some thought they all ran up to a window and jummped out it, but alas, unfortuneatly for them, they forgot that one of the rules of the school was no flying/gliding.

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" exclaimed Sora, as he frantically tried to glide. Donald was flapping his arms wildly, as was Goofy in an effort to fly or atleast gilde

"AHHHHHHHH!-" screamed Donald "-Ahhhhhhh...oh, what the heck!" snapped the duck as he folded his arms in mid-air as he fell

Goofy sighed "Not one of my better plans" he mumbled

"I'd rather be in detention..." Sora groaned

SPLASH! Donald fell head first into the pool. His head amreged out of the pool after a few seconds "Oh goodie! Who put this pool here?" he asked to no-one inparticular

SPLASH! Goofy then fell into the pool. He amerged imidenly then he suddenly shouted "EEK WATER!" he frantically tried to run to the side of the pool, but he was running on the water and of course fell over with a spalt!

"Ahh great..." Sora sighed SPLASH! "Thank you, Donald" Sora grined after he amerged from the water

Donald looked confused "What did I do?" he asked

"Put this pool here" explained Sora

"That wasnt me..."

Sora was just about to say something else, when there was a shout and the male Swimming Teacher stormed over "YOU MAYBE EGER! BUT THIS IS NUTS! GET YOUR SOAKING WET SELVES OUT!"

"We have paint on us too" Donald said, as he, Sora and Gofy got out of the pool

The Swimming Teacher groaned "Great..." he turned over to the Heartless, who were just about to go swimming "Heartless, go to a different lesson, pools going to be out for weeks..."

* * *

**Later...**

The trio have Maths, leaving nummbers in their eyes. Then they go to the 303 room to have English. After all that Donald looked down his list of lessons; it said next is ICT

"And which room is this in?" sighed Sora, after Donald told him what the next lesson was

Goofy, who was peering over Donald's shoulder, reading the list, was looking worried "It's not good news" he said

"Yep" Donald said "It's floor 2, room 1"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Sora, then lost his temper completely "Stuff it!" he snarled "I'm taking the elevator!" and with that he stormed into the elevator and pressed the down button and the number one and the elevator went down. But alas, because the elevator's broken, half way down it stops and nobody can hear him, except Donald and Goofy

"Well, we are not going to be late" snorted Donald, getting ready to leave

Sora's voice echoed up the elevator shaft "Help!"

"You got yourself into this one, So STUFF YOU!" shouted Goofy, who was annoyed. There was a short pause and he covered his stomach with his hands "I'm so hungry, I'm cranky"

"Well, I miss the lesson" Sora said

Donald and Goofy then left Sora and went to their ICT lesson...

"Morning class" said the female ICT Teacher "Today we will be processing and compatibleizing a computor motherboard"

Donald looked confused as heck "Ugh? Ugh? Ugh?"

"Well, let's go try it" Goofy said, egerly. And he started pressing buttons on the computer.

A little while later...

"Everybody out! Fire! Fire!" shouted the ICT Teacher

Goofy raised his hand and grined sheepishly "My computor went bang, Miss"

"WHY YOU LITTLE--" bellowed the ICT Teacher. But you can't hear what she is saying because of exploding computors "--and there! But get out!"

Meanwhile; Back with Sora in the Elevator

Sora was leaning against one of the walls of the elevator and was fanning himself "Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" Something had gone wrong with the heating system when the Computers blew up and was making the elevator very hot. Then the ground Sora was standing on melted, because the elevator was made of chep metal and Sora falls down the elevator shaft

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora as he fell. SPLAT! Sora hit the bottem, he peeled himself off the floor and shook his head. He sat on the floor and sighed "Well, it could of been worse"

Just then...The elevator started to move. Sora looked up. The elevator made some strange noices and then...the whole thing came down right ontop of Sora

"Holy stuffing and fluff! NO!" cried Sora

SMACK!

The speakers around school suddenly came to life _Will the Trinity please report to the headmaster!_ The speakers bellowed. And then all of the Trio are all magically beamed to the headmasters office. They were sitting in three chairs infront of a desk. The trio couldn't see who the headmaster was because he was in his chair with the back of that chair facing the trio.

"So...you guys think it's ok to walk in here and blow everything up!" exclaimed the Headmaster. He sounded furious

Goofy rubbed his chin with his right hand "Well..."

"You only have one more chance before you have to stay in school day and night to fix it!" the Headmaster suddenly spun around in his chair

Sora, automaticly fainted at the sight of the Headmaster

"It's, it's, it's, it's--" stuttered Donald, in shock

Goofy gasped "ANSEM!"

"That's right!" bellowed Ansem "My last job didn't go well"

We then quickly cut to Barbie doll factory, where Ansem's putting the heads on the dolls. We cut back to this lot

"Anyway, wake Sora up and get going!" shouted Ansem

Donald was still shocked "Wha, wha, wha, wah, wah--" (Translation: What-)

"Room?" Goofy said, finishing Donald's question

Ansem said, dryly "20,983"

"Well, we better get going..." sighed Goofy

Ansem suddenly pointed at them "Remember...ONE more chance!" he then caught sight of Sora's unconisous body on the floor "Oh, and can you drag his body out of MY OFFICE!" he thundered

"What did I miss?" asked Sora, wakeing up, but as soon as he saw Ansem again he re-fainted with an 'Ugh!'

Goofy shruged "Well, Sora's in for a bumpy ride"

* * *

**Later; on the stair well...**

Sora was being draged up the stairs by Donald and Goofy "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" he said and his head bounced on each step

"This is fun!" smiled Goofy

Donald was struggling to drag Sora "But he's heavy!" he exclaimed

"Are we there yet?" asked Goofy, but then he accidenly let go of Sora. Donald was unable to hold Sora by himself and dropped Sora aswell

"Whoops" said Goofy, looking a tad embarresed

Donald rolled his eyes at Goofy "Great work there, moron!" as he and Goofy watched Sora fall down the Stairs

"OWWWWW!" came Sora's voice and he fell down the stairs to the first floor

Donald suddenly cried out "Run for it!" and he and Goofy ran away

A bit later; in Science... When Sora edventully got there

"Today class" said the male Science Teacher "We shall learn about Gravity"

Donald grinned "That's easy! GRAVITY!" and then he used the magic spell Gravity and crushes everyone and thing in the class room

"Great going..." muttered Sora

The Science Teacher sighed "Next topic..."

Later...

"Goofy, would you mix these two chemicals together?" asked the Science Teacher

Goofy gave a huge grin "Ok!"

"No! Not that one!" cried Donald

BANG!

Goofy blinked "Was that ment to explode?"

"Umm? No!" snapped Donald

Goofy gave a long sigh "Aw Shucks" he said as the room fills up with bubbles

* * *

**Later that day...**

Ansem frowned furiously at the Trio. Who had found they're way back into the headmasters office "I warned you Sora and you Goofy and you Donald, now you are all stuck in school repairing the damage! Here's a tent and you begin tomorrow!" he bellowed, thrusting the tent into Goofy's hands.

"Why do we need a tent?" asked Sora

Ansem rolled his eyes "Cause you will have to sleep somewhere and I'm not letting you in the classrooms!"

"We're staying here overnight? NOOOOO!" Donald cried "This is hell..."

Goofy gave a shrug "Well, let's set up camp"

"Do you mind if I keep my back to you?" asked Sora, with his back to Ansem

"Grrrrr!" groweled Ansem

* * *

**Later...**

When everybody has gone home for the last time that term, the Triio pitch up they're tent and get ready for the night. But then there was a spooky noise. And they all heard it

"I heard something!"exclaimed Goofy

Sora nodded "So did I!"

"Goofy" said Donald, taking charge for once "You go check it out, it's coming from the hall"

Goofy sighed "Ok..."

As soon as Goofy went out the Tent, Donald zipped up the door to get in the tent and he and Sora sniggered. Outside the Tent, Goofy, who was scared, was to open the tent but ended up falling down the stairs. He heared a noise.

"Whow, hwo, who, who's th--" stuttered Goofy

"You mean 'who's there?'"

"Yes why ac-- wait a second--" saod Goofy, he turned to look at his right and then he saw a ghost "AHHHHH!" he screamed. He ran up the stairs and runs though the door to the Tent, leaving his shape in it.

Donald looked annoyed "What do you think your doing? Breaking the door!" he snapped. Goofy kicked Donald out of the tent and Donald goes down stairs to see what the matter is and on the 50th floor he sees an army of ghosts coming up the stairs

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Donald, his hat falls off, and he runs off, but comes back and grabs his hat, puts it on and runs for it

Sora, who was trying to sleep in the tent, walked out onto the landing and shouted to Donald who was charging up the stairs "Shut up!"

"We got to get out of here! They're coming! They're coming!" screeched Donald

Sora groaned "Oh, the only thing coming is you!" he turned around and was about to go back into the tent. Meanwhile Donald had arrived on the landing and Goofy had come out of the tent

"Gawrsh! Here they come!" cried Goofy, as Donald hid behind him and they saw the Ghosts heading towards them

Donald ran into the Tent and dragged Sora out "Just jump out the window!" he exclaimed

"No!" snapped Sora. Goofy and Donald dragged Sora out the Window

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed as they went soaring out of the building and then they all crashed though the ceiling off their house, belive it or not!

Sora was laying on his bed with Donald and Goofy on top of him "Home?" he blinked confused

"What a coincidence" Goofy said

Donald sighed with relife "Ahh...at least it's over"

Just then a Ghost appered infront of them and gave them a smile

"AHHHHH!" screamed the three friends, running out of the house and over the hills

**The end!**

* * *

**Well that was fun wasn't it? But that's up to you to decied anyways R'n'R but that's only if you want to.  
Me and Miko are also planning to write a new story...But that's a secret ;) It'll pop up edvenlly  
Anyways till another story pops up or a new chapter to one of my stories are added. Catch ya later!**

**•°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


End file.
